Heal and Kill
by Cladixe
Summary: One is an acolyte and other is a thief. They both have diff. insights and beliefs but they were destined to stop the chaos in Midgard. Will beliefs be a hindrance for a blooming love? [on the process of editing]
1. Summary: An Introduction

HEAL AND KILL

Summary:

Midgard is in big trouble. Monsters are starting to take over villages, town and cities. Amethyst who joined a guild that tries to stop the monsters while Neon was just appointed as one of the people in Morroc to stop the chaos. As two people journey on, they met each other. The first is an acolyte, hoping to be a priestess someday, just like her brother and father. The other one is a thief, wanting to be an assassin. Together they clash, but protect each other. Will their beliefs become a hindrance in their blooming relationship?

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter I: One's Dedication

**HEAL AND KILL**

_CHAPTER ONE: ONE'S DEDICATION_

"Do you really have to leave, brother?" Amethyst asked her brother with a worried face as she helped him prepare some things for his adventure.

His brother looked at him and answered, "I have to. Amethyst, Midgard is in great danger. The guild needs a priest like me."

"But what if what happened to father will happen to you too?" Amethyst started a pessimistic idea but she heard no response.

Lance can't answer his sister's question. He can't promise her anything. He knew that this adventure is too risky, even for a professional people.

"You just stay here with the other priest, ok? Be a good girl." He said as he took his things and patted Amethyst on the head.

It's hard for him to leave his only sister in the sanctuary but he have to because Midgard was in great danger.

"Maybe I can come with you." Amethyst tried to persuade her brother.

"You are just an acolyte. This job was for Second Jobs." Lance answered.

"I'm going." He added as he gave a necklace to her. "I'll always be with you."

He teleported.

"Just be careful, brother." she murmured as she clutched the necklace in her hands.

The blood of a priest is running through her veins. Each member of their family was a priest. Being a priestess is her dream. She want be serve not only God but other people as well, just like her family members. She'll do anything just to become one.

It's a nice day! Neon just changed his job from NOVICE to a thief. And someday, he'll be an assassin. Neon, a boy with many dreams. He believed that you can change the world by spilling blood on the ground.

He was sitting under a tree in one of the fields in Morroc, he didn't mind all those Drops and ChonChon on his way. He sure can take them single- handed. Morroc? His hometown. This is the deserted place where you can find the thief's guild.

"Neon!" someone called him.

He looked back and saw his bestfriend Jet, running towards his direction.

"What?" he asked.

"I just want to say goodbye. I'm going to Prontera and be a knight." Jet said to him, kind of nervous.

"Alone?" Neon raised his eyebrow.

Jet answered curiously, "Yes."

Neon looked at him and said, "Are you sure that you don't need my help?"

There is no response. Neon understood it as a no.

"Ok.." He said as he stood up and hugged his bestfriend.

"Be careful." He murmured.

"I will." Jet answered.

TO BE CONTINUED..


	3. Chapter II: Away from Home

CHAPTER II: AWAY FROM HOME

Amethyst looked at the mirror in her room. She has a silky, shiny blue hair, matched with her green eyes. She is wearing a beige acolyte outfit, matched with white skin. She is going to come with the other priestess to help them in do some chores. She was assigned to do the market job. She looked at the list of the things she will buy, it was quite many.

She looked at her surrounding, how can she become a priestess if she is only inside of this four-dimensional building? She can't gain experience unless she went out of the Prontera City and attack some monsters.

When she arrived at the center pf the Prontera City, she encountered so many people with different jobs. Others are selling what they have scavenge out of monsters and some are buying second-handed equipments. She looked again on her list, first thing:

10 meat

5 red herb

6 yellow herb

10 apple juice

2 milk

"Meat." She looked everywhere to see sign selling meat. A few meters, she saw a merchant with a sign saying, "Selling Meat for 25 z each". Amethyst computed her total charge mentally then she gave 250 z in exchange for the meats.

In the middle of her buying for the other products, a novice approached her. "Miss Acolyte, please heal me." he said. She smiled and healed him. "Oh, Thank You! Thank You!" he said. "Your welcome." She answered.

After buying everything on the list, she went back to the sanctuary kitchen. She placed it at the table and proceeds to her next chore, cleaning the sanctuary, along with the others.

She started cleaning on the hallway. She noticed that there are too many novices, wanting to be an acolyte, just like her. Suddenly, a Kafra went on a way, carrying some letters. She handed it on the supreme priestess of the sanctuary. The supreme priestess (she's old! Just like your grandma!) Reads the letter to whom it was addressed. One o them is for Amethyst.

"Amethyst, my dear, you have a letter." She smiled as she hand the letter to the beautiful acolyte. Amethyst opened the letter hurriedly and read it. She was shocked to what she read.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter III: Hatred

CHAPTER THREE: HATRED

Amethyst slowly opened her letter. Suddenly, her heart beats faster. She felt something bad about this letter but what could it be? She opened the envelope and saw a parchment, folded inside it. She took it and slowly unfolds it.

Dear Amethyst,

How are you? It's been a long time since I left there? How are things there? My beloved sister, I want to straighten up things. This might be the last letter you will receive from me. From here, near the Glass Heim, we might encounter monsters that we just can't tackle alone. I might sacrifice myself here if it is really needed. Girl, I want you to be strong, stronger than I am. Accept things, even if it is hard to let go. Someday, you will be a priestess and follow the footsteps of our family. Be a good girl there.

Loving you so much,

Lance

Tears are starting to form from her eyes as she reads the letter. She swiftly wiped her tears as what his brother said. Be a strong one and learn to accept something even if it is hard to.

"Are you ok?" One of the acolytes who were cleaning the hallway asked her. "I'm alright." she murmured. Footsteps are heard along the hallway. A priestess suddenly approached Amethyst and said, "The chief priestess wants to ask you something. Please report immediately." She said it on a firm voice and proceeds outside.

Amethyst wiped her tears again and went to the chief priestess's office. She knocked softly on the wooden door. "Come in, my dear." the priest called her form inside. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. She saw the an old priestess looking at the window.

"I suppose that you already received the letter of your older brother." she said to her in a calm voice as her eyes looked at the greenly garden at the window. She nodded as a sign of yes.

"You know that he volunteered as the representative of our sanctuary for the guild even after he heard the conditions and consequences might happen. He told me that accepting the invitation to the guild is a strong responsibility. Responsibility to protect Midgard, along with the people. Responsibility that his life might be a sacrifice, along with the others who joined also. He told me to tell you this, in case that happened. At least he said, you know it before it happen." She explained in a soft voice.

"Then, why did you let him join that guild?" she yelled at her, as she tried not to listen in every painful word that the old priestess speaks. She can't bear to hear about what bad things could happen to her brother. She said this in a full voice as she slammed her hands on the table.

"My dear, we can't change his mind. He is really determined to follow the footsteps of your parents." she said to her as she looked at her with a comforting eyes. "Follow their footsteps? Will he follow them also to death? Can't he remember? Our parents sacrificed their selves, protecting Prontera City." she shouted, slamming the table harder.

"My dear, all we can do is pray. Pray that he will come back here, safe." the old priestess sighed. "Kami-sama.Please guide him. I can't bear to lose the only person I love most. Don't take my brother away from me." she murmured as she fight back the tears. "Please Kami-sama." she murmured at last.

The priestess looked at her with pity. She sure feel how Amethyst feel. Lance and Amethyst are left by their parents in sanctuary before they join the war, 10 years ago so the two become the closest ever. They protect each other, care for each other and love each other.

"I'm so sorry Sister Catalina." she said as she ran away the office. She wants to be alone. She thought of a plan. Find her brother. That's the only way. She was determined to leave the sanctuary and make her own journey.

"I'm going to find you brother." she murmured.


	5. Chapter IV: Journey To West & The Legend...

Disclaimer Alert: I do not own Ragnarok. It is owned my Lee Myoujin. And I don't own some names I used in this fic like Neon for the thief and Lance for the brother of Amethyst. And so forth and so on.

CHAPTER FIVE: JOURNEY TO WEST & LEGEND OF HOLY LIGHT

Neon is bored, sitting all day long as he watch the novices leveling up, wanting to be a thief, just like him. He was bored, staring at the bluish white sky. He cannot feel any thrill in just staying at Morroc.

Besides, it is hard to learn other person when you don't even know who you are. Neon is not just like the other normal guys around. He doesn't even know who his parents are. All he remembered is that he was abandoned at the care of an assassin when he was a baby. Hakuza, the assassin who taught him everything he knew, even his beliefs. He taught him to be strong and to die is with honor is better than to live with disgrace, a principle that he always believe. He taught him that Midgard could only be saved if there are lives to be sacrifice. There is no peace that can claim if there won't be any sacrifice at all. Then when he was 10 years old, Hakuza died, leaving him nothing but his assassin equipments and the lessons he taught Neon.

"I'm going to set my journey and find myself. find my true identity." He murmured as he stood up. He was determining to find himself. Hoping that in this journey, he will know himself.

"Qiara, Please keep this for me. One day, when I become an assassin, I will go back here and take this one treasure in my life." he said to his childhood friend, Qiara. Qiara is a nice girl, wanting to be an acolyte someday but her parents doesn't want her to leave Morroc.

The three of them. Jet, Qiara and him are good friends since childhood until now. Jet, his bestfriend bid farewell to him and he will be a swordsman, just like his father. Qiara, the only child of the tool dealer in Morroc wants to be an acolyte someday but her parents just want her to stay and become a wife.

"But Neon." she murmured. He doesn't know how Qiara feels toward him and Qiara doesn't know how to tell Neon that she loved him, from the beginning until now. Who would resist a good-looking guy who is persistent to achieve his goals?

"Don't worry, Qiara, I will come back." He said to her, caring as an older brother. "But Neon, it would be dangerous." she replied. "Qiara, don't worry about me. I can perfectly take care of myself." He said to him with a weak smile. A smile, which means hope. He rarely gives a smile and he only gives this to those people who he cares most.

"And one thing. I'll surely miss your cooking." He joked. "And don't worry, when you came back, I will cook you something special." She answered with a forced smile. She just smiled just to give him determination and hope.

"But I just wish that you would be an acolyte someday and help people like what you wish for." He said as he patted him on shoulder and went off.

"Someday." she murmured as tears are starting to fall from her eyes as she looked at Neon, walking at the desert, away from their homeland. Far away from her.

Neon is walking at desert, thinking where he will start his journey. He met a He met a Peco-Peco on his way. He used his stiletto and start stabbing the poor bird who was giving attacks to Neon but always missed since Neon is fast. This is no match for him! The bird was killed immediately as Neon took the items that fell from it, hoping that he could sell it for zeny.

After a long journey, he arrived at Payon, a beautiful village but too many monsters roaming around. He killed so many monsters before he arrived here. He received too much wounds all over his body but he was able to walk but only slow.

He sat on a tree, just to regain his lost strength when suddenly an old lady came to him and sat beside him.

"Take this, my child, so you can regain your strength immediately as she offered Neon some red potions. Neon didn't bring any healing products so he has to accept the old lady's offer. "Thank You." He murmured.

"You are different from the others. Let me tell you a legend that came to be true." She said slowly. Neon looked at her attentively. The old lady continued, "Do you know the legend about the holy light?"

"No." he answered. "The holy light was said to be the only savior of Midgard. No one what was it. It can be monster, an item or it can be a human. He can penetrate the evil and purify the soul of undead. It is the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord, the one who controls the monsters everywhere." She explained. "H-Holy Light." he murmured, trying to think what was it.

"Yes. Along with its guardian, it can make the Midgard peaceful once more. That's what all guilds were searching for. They were searching for the holy light." The old lady said at last.

"I've got to go. My daughter might have been looking at me everywhere." She said as she stood up. "Nice to meet a young boy, full of curiosity." She replied then walked off. At a blink of Neon's eyes, she disappeared.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter V: First Sight

CHAPTER VI: FIRST SIGHT

After Neon regain his strength by drinking those red potion, he stood up, wanting to continue his postponed journey. He looked everywhere. Finding where he would start. The he heard a rumor, that there is a cave at the north of Payon Village. They said that there are many zombies roaming around, inside that cave. Also, they said that the fierce Munaks and Bonguns are present there. He was curious. Maybe he can find something there.

He proceeds to the Payon Cave. Few people went only inside, searching and scavenging for any rare items. He showed no fear when darkness suddenly wrapped around him. He showed determination. His eyes were glowing, as if he was blood seeking. Suddenly a zombie came in his way. He looked at it fiercely and didn't give mercy. He started to attack them but suddenly more zombies came to him. He couldn't handle five alone. His agility started to decrease, causing the monsters to attack him. He received many wounds but he didn't stopped, he continued to finish all these creepy-looking monsters. One last to put down but he suddenly fainted. He collapsed on the cold floor of the cave.

"Legend of the H-Holy Light?" she murmured as an old woman approached her and suddenly told her a brief story about the holy light. She was in Payon. She doesn't how she came here. All she can remember is, as she was walking at the pathway of Prontera, a warp suddenly appeared at her. Because of thinking the chance that the warp might be to the GH, she went in, but alas, she appeared at the Payon. "Well, lady. I can see sadness beneath the beautiful cerulean eyes you have. I know that you have a kind heart." The old lady said last then she walked away.

After the old woman disappeared, Amethyst slapped her forehead. "This is not Glass Heim!" she sighed. "Now, I am totally lost." She murmured as she looked at the people, selling different items at the middle of the village.

He went at the north of the Payon and was amazed that he was now inside the Archer Village. She became more curious when she saw a cave at the western part of it. "If I were you, don't go inside alone. Although, you have advantages inside since you are acolyte. If you focused on the zombies or any undead and try to heal them, it will hurt them." A merchant commented to her, sitting while selling some items. "Why would I heal the zombies?" she asked, more interested on what the merchant said. "Acolytes and Priests are holy while they are Undead. Undead are no match for divine people." He commented and walked away.

"Well, whatever he said, Maybe I can try it." She murmured as she went inside the cave, her heart is beating fast. It was dark but she can see perfectly because of the torches lit at every side of the cave. It was peaceful. Maybe the merchant is wrong. Maybe there aren't really any zombies or monsters here. But when she went left, she saw a thief, lying on the ground and a zombie lurking beside him.

"Let's try... Focus on the target. Heal!" she said as she pointed her hand to the zombie. The zombie lay on the floor like a flattened stuff toy. "I-I killed it." She said, surprised and was happy to see that acolytes aren't just for supports and just for healing abilities but also, they can kill monsters by themselves without any effort. Then, her eyes suddenly went to the thief who was lying on the ground instantly.

She approached it and hurriedly went outside, carrying the thief at her shoulders. Then she hurriedly checked his pulse but he didn't felt anything. "Then there is only one thing to bring him back." She holds his hand and suddenly a light suddenly appeared around her. "Resurrection!" she shouted. After that, light was disappearing once again. She just smiled.

She was an acolyte but she has some abilities that acolytes cannot do and that is to resurrect. She knew this unbelievable and surprising ability but she and only her brother know about this. She hid this abilities from other people, hoping to be as normal as possible.

The thief slowly opened his eyes but he only saw blurred visions. She just saw a woman, looking at her the he closed his eyes again. She laid her soft hands top his cheeks. "You are..." she was about to say something when she suddenly felt that someone was approaching. She stood up and hurriedly hid herself, leaving the thief on the ground. A group of merchants suddenly went by and saw the thief. They hurriedly carried him and rushed him to he nearest inn. Helping him to have some rest and good food.

Amethyst just smiled. She was glad that the man was now ok. She slowly walked away from the Archer Village and proceed back to the Payon Village, hoping to find a good inn or hotel.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter VI: Destined To Be

CHAPTER VI: DESTINED TO BE

AMETHYST'S POV

That guy, he's simply familiar to me. I wonder who he is. His mysterious face kept on haunting me for hours but I'm sure he is now all right after I resurrected him. But at his looks. He looks like a merciless thief who wants to be an assassin someday.

Assassins. They are people whose beliefs are way too different from the insights of priests and priestess. They believe that this world can only have peace and harmony if there will be bloodshed. They believe that everything that happens here was made by people and so the people must suffer to what they did, while us, we believe that everything that happens is God's will and people must go with the flow to the way of God's will.

NEON'S POV:

After my visions darkened, I remember a blurred vision of a woman, wearing a blue bracelet at her right arms. She resurrected me. My life was saved by one of God's disciple. What a shame to me. I was killed by a dozen of zombies. If I'm only stronger than that. One day, I'll go back there and kill all the monsters on my way, aggressive or non-aggressive.

As I sleep, I remember the woman who saved my life. Her angelic voice rang repeatedly at my ears, as if angels are with me. He doesn't believe in God. If there is God then why is the world full of hatred and sorrow. Why didn't he make the world peaceful, full of joy and no sufferings? Why did he make the people greedy and selfish? Full of question but few answers.

When I woke up, I saw myself lying at a soft and comfy bed. A man who was sitting at a chair, looked up and said, "At last, you are awake."

NORMAL POV

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You are sleeping for almost a day. We saw you lying at the ground, outside the dangerous Payon Cave, full of wounds but breathing." He explained. "You are not the one who resurrected me?" he asked, determined to know the kind lady who helped him. "Resurrected? We have no acolyte. Actually, our group, we are all merchants, was just passing by when we saw you." He explained again. "Then do you saw who resurrected me?" he asked again, hopeful, they must have seen the maiden who resurrected him. "No. We didn't saw who resurrected you. We just saw you unconscious and alone." He answered.

"Anyway, My name is Fritzgerald De Monterey but they call me Fritzie." The guy said as he offered a handshake. "Neon. Neon Symphonia." He answered as he accepted the handshake.

"W-What? Are you a relative of Hakuza Symphonia, one of the well-known assassin in Midgard?" Fritzie was shocked. "N-No. But he cared me for almost my entire life. I am just his orphan." He answered back. "I see. May the God be with him! " Fritzie commented as he looked up at the ceiling and made a sign of a cross.

He just smiled, trying to ease the pains of his wounds from his different parts of the body. Suddenly the door opened and a woman came in, holding tray full of foods. Her blue hair is short and she was wearing a merchant outfit.

"Hi! It's a good thing you are now awake. Here, have some soup. I also made some apple juice so you can regain your strength." She said as she put down the tray at a nearby table and helped Neon to sit on the bed and offered a bowl of soup.

"Thank you!" he said as he sat down and trying to take the soup. "It's nothing, we, at our guild named Merchant's Merchants, is ready to help people in need." She said as she gave a smile. "My name is Julia. Julia De Monterey. I am her older sister." She added.

"His name is Neon. Neon Symphonia. He is the rumored orphan of Hakuza Symphonia." Fritzie introduced the fellow to Julia. "Really? Oh, wow! Maybe you are as great as Hakuza." Julia exclaimed. "No... Not really. I am just starting to be a thief and wanting to be an assassin." He explained. Hakuza is not really great. Ok, maybe great for other people in different perspective but to his own, his known father was full of sorrow and grief. He knew and feels like ordinary people. He knows how to be sad, to be mad, to grief, to be happy and to feel great.

After a week of regaining strength, Neon was able to be back in his normal status. He bid goodbye to his friend and was very thankful that they helped him. While walking at the lower part of Payon Village, he saw an acolyte, being joked harshly by some merchants.

"Oh, come on, Miss Acolyte. We need someone to heal us!" the one said to her. "And we need a beautiful woman beside us to become an inspiration." The other one added. "Gomenasai but I don't-" the acolyte tried to say but the man interrupted her.

"If we can't please you with words, then we will use sword." He smirked as a katana appeared in his hands. "Hey, pick someone with your same gender!" Neon appeared at the front of them. "Who are you?" he said, trying to bully Neon. He just smirked in front of the bullies.

"Then fight with me..." he smirked. "Uh- we are just joking." The guy said at him. "Yeah." The other two nodded. "Retreat!" the leader said as he run as fast as he could, away from Neon as the two follows.

"Are you alright?" he asked the woman. The girl just nodded. "Next time, don't ever roam around, alone, ok? Where is your other party members?" he asked her. "I don't have one." She said, thankfully to the guy, as she offered a handshake to him, revealing her blue bracelet. Neon was shocked. It was the same bracelet that she saw from the one who resurrected him.

"You? Where did you get this?" he asked as he suddenly grabbed her arm and stared at the bracelet intensely. "This? Oh, this is really mine. Personalized and unique from Prontera." She said with a calm voice.

"Its that- you can't be the one who resurrected me. You are just an acolyte." He was surprised. "Oh, you are that guy from the Payon Cave who was defeated by Zombies." She surprisingly remembered the guy's face. "But how?" he asked. "Sometimes, there are miracles." She said with a smile. She sat down and Neon joined her.

"Thank you." He said, shyly. She just smiled. "What's your name?" he asked. "Amethyst. Amethyst Gallage." She said as she looked at the sky. "I'm Neon, Neon Symphonia." He introduced himself. "Maybe, we can be party." He asked. "But, I think, your level is higher than mine. We can't have an even share of experience." Amethyst answered.

He doesn't care if it isn't even share. "I don't care" "But..." he interrupted her last words. "No buts..." he said seriously. After inviting her to the party, they have a little chitchat.

"I am the youngest in our family. Since the memory of Midgard was written, our members of family are all priestess and priest or holy. Starting from my ancestor, until in our generation. My parents died, protecting Prontera from monster's attack when I was just a baby. After they died, my older brother and me were left at the sanctuary with the holy people. My brother followed the footsteps of our parents. To be a divine person, the priest. And now, like the other guilds, he joined a guild, looking for the Holy Light. I am having my own journey. I ran away from the sanctuary and set my own adventure. Finding my brother and to search for the Holy Light." She narrated. Neon was listening carefully, didn't miss any word from her.

"Well, I am an orphan of a well-known assassin. Taking his last name as mine, I became Neon Symphonia. I don't know where my parents are and who am I? That is why I am having a journey. To find the real me. Maybe if I found the Holy Light, it might be able to answer my questions..." he explained. "About your incredible power, I never heard such a news that acolytes can resurrect." He added, commenting on her powers. "I don't know. I just discovered it when I was a kid. I resurrected a cat. Only my brother and myself knew about this. And now... you..." she replied.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter VII: Acolytes will always be Aco...

HEAL AND KILL

A Ragnarok Online Fiction

CHAPTER VII: ACOLYTES WILL ALWAYS BE ACOLYTES

"I see..." he murmured. "Want to have some?" he asked, as he offered an apple juice to her. She shakes her head. "So, where do you think we can see the Holy Light?" she asked to him, looking at him with her red, sparkling eyes. "I've heard of it but I don't know where to find it. Besides, I also don't know what is that. It can be an armor, a weapon, a monster or another human." He explained to her what he knows.

Suddenly a group, consisting of three swordsmen, came to them. "Hey, this is our territory." One said to them, trying to bully Neon and Amethyst. "Yeah. If you want to stay here, you have to give us a big amount of zeny and let that cute girl over there, stay with us." Another one said to them. Neon and Amethyst stood up. "Hide, behind me." Neon murmured to the acolyte. Amethyst did what he told her.

"Over my dead body..." Neon answered them. "Then, we have to deal this in a harsh way." The third one exclaimed as he draw his sword. "If you will catch us..." neon smirked as he suddenly took Amethyst's hand and drag her, running away from the bullies. "Follow them!" the leader cried.

They ran as fast as they could until they ended up in the middle of the Archer's village. He stopped and looked behind them. They are still following them. "It leaves me no choice..." he murmured as he faced them and bring out his stiletto. "Good. So you are going to fight!" the leader cried as he saw Neon draw his stiletto.

"Are you going to fight us? We are three... and both of you are helpless." The leader said as he tried to slash the thief with his lapier. "Who says we are helpless?" he asked as he dodged his attacks.

Suddenly, the two other swordsman grabbed Amethyst on both hands. "Let me go, you fools!" she shouted while trying to take her arms off their hands. "Then let see what can a thief do if his girlfriend is near the hole of death." One of the swordsmen who were holding Amethyst said as he drew a knife and pointed it mercilessly to the acolyte.

"Give up or she'll die?" he asked, smirking as she gently touched Amethyst's face. "Neither." He smirked and in a fast movement, he took the knife of his hands and slashed both of them with his stiletto. Blood spilled in the precious ground of the village as Neon turned his face to the leader. His eyes were like blood. Full of anger.

"I-I give up!" the leader cried as he hurriedly went away from the area. "Are they dead?" Amethyst asked as she knelt down beside the injured swordsmen. "OMG, they are already dead." She exclaimed as she tried to get any signs of living. "Y-You killed them." She said angrily as she looked at Neon.

"Choose, live or die. In this world, its either you die or someone die. This is the survival of the fittest. The weaklings die and the strong shall reign supreme." He said at her.

She became more furious. She suddenly held her hands at the corpses and suddenly a light glowed around her. A bright light bound her and one thing is for sure, she resurrected them. "Why did you do that?" he asked her, frowning a little bit.

"You have no right to kill somebody." She murmured under her deep breath and Neon heard it. "Choose, you die or they die?" he asked. "I am willing to die, rather than see people commit crime just to spare my life." She replied as she was trying to concentrate healing the two. "Acolyte will always be acolyte..." he murmured as he looked at Amethyst, healing the two unconscious men.

After spending the last drop of her energy, Amethyst felt that she was having a blurred vision and suddenly everything went black. She almost fainted and good thing Neon suddenly caught her before her whole body dropped on the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
